


Snow Angels

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Parker share a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I'd only seen season 1 when I wrote this but knew they ended up in Boston.

That first night, when they were still just settling into their Boston offices, Alec and Parker, laden with Chinese take-out, were caught by snow flurries. Eyes half shut against the snow that was flustering in at them from every which way, they ducked their heads for the mad dash, almost slipping here and there on the slick sidewalks, back to the building. Once they'd made it to the slight protection provided by the awning, Parker shook her head and spat snow off her lips while Alec shifted his bags into one hand to wipe his face. By the time he'd cleared his eyes and was reaching his free hand towards the door handle, Parker had given up on shaking off the snow and had taken a step closer in so that, when he looked over at her, the lights from the foyer were glittering off of the snow still stuck to her hair and clothes.

Alec stood there, gaping at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he replied as he pulled open the door, ducking his head slightly before looking back up at her.

She gave him an unreadable look as she stepped inside. He didn't tell her because he thought she wouldn't understand and also because he didn't know how to explain it, not even to himself much less to Parker who just didn't get things but, for a moment, with the snow tangled in her hair and eyelashes, Parker had looked just like an angel.

In that he'd underestimated her. She'd had the exact same thought about him.


End file.
